German Patent Application No. DE 100 20 448 describes a method for optimizing characteristics maps in which a model of the combustion engine is formed by measurements on an internal combustion engine. This model is then utilized for an actual optimization of characteristics maps used to control the combustion engine.
German Patent Application No. DE 102 19 797 describes a method for optimizing characteristics maps in which smoothing of the characteristics maps is taken into account.